


Getting Physical

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Whispers, Doggy Style, F/M, Filling Holes, Fucking, Gym Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Not related to Physical Violence, Oral Sex, Porn, Seduction, Work, exercise, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Monty is busy working out with his girlfriend in the middle of the night inside OWCA's gym. What happens when Vanessa gives him a private 'workout' of her very own?





	Getting Physical

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Disney. I also do not own any characters associated with the cartoon, Phineas and Ferb. Since it's been a while since I've written anything Phineas and Ferb-related, I've decided to write up a couple that I haven't written about in a long time: Monty Monogram and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. And wouldn't you know it? It's gonna be a very hot smutfic. So put your kids right to bed, because this one is for the frickin' adults. Oh, and thanks also has to go out to a Vanessa Doofenshmirtz role-player on Twitter for helping me out with this, so all of the thanks goes to her as well.

"Okay Vanessa, rack 'em up, babe." Monty said, laying down on the bench while his secret girlfriend, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, ended up putting some weights on the bar that his boyfriend attempted to lift in attempt to impress her.

Right after she was finished attaching the weights to the bar, Vanessa instantly replied with worry, "Geez... there's... there's no way you can lift that much. I mean, I barely can."

"I know, but hey, I gotta try anything else once in order to impress ya." Monty winked, forcing Vanessa to roll her eyes playfully at him, "So, how much is that, Vanessa?"

"I dunno." The brunette shrugged before analyzing the weights, "Two big ones and a medium-sized one?"

Monty immediately chuckled from her statement right around the same time Vanessa started wiping the sweat that was forming from the top of her forehead. It was obvious that it was starting to get warm from the stuffy gym they were inside. But it wasn't any gym that both Monty and Vanessa were in. This gym just happened to belong to OWCA themselves. The room of course, was mostly to help animal agents like Agent P get in a good workout with various weights, but it was also where Monty Monogram would spend his nights working out just to keep his body in tip top shape as he could possibly can.

"Y'know... it's kinda weird that we're the only ones in here." Vanessa strangely replied.

"Yeah, persuaded a good friend of mine to let us stay here until we closed up." Monty chuckled, "Okay Vanessa, feast your eyes as yours truly lifts up 300 pounds full of pure steel."

Once Monty laid back down on the bench, he grabbed the steel bars tightly and clenched in with a deep breath, wondering how much he'll have to lift this thing up.

"You got my back, babe?" Monty asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I got you." Vanessa nodded right away before spotting him.

She immediately held on the bar long enough for Monty to grab it from the racks. With a deep breath, Monty's arms started to lift up and down the big bar full of weights. Yes, it was a struggle knowing how much the bar was freakishly heavy, but thanks to Monty's incredible upper body strength and pure endurance, he miraculously kept on rinse and repeating for a good twenty-five times before he immediately put the bar right back on the rack and took in a rest.

"Oh man, I guess... 300 pounds... was just too much for me..." Monty replied while taking each breath one at a time, "I guess I gotta build up... a little bit of muscle... before I get to fifty..."

I don't think that'll be a problem at all," shook Vanessa's head right before checking out his glistening muscles through his shirt with a smile."Wow, I gotta say, you look pretty strong to me.." You look pretty strong to me, Monty. Wow.

"Glad you think so, babe." He winked in response while Vanessa continued to analyze his body up and down. Monty immediately wiped the sweat from his forehead and asked, "Hand me some water, will ya?"

It didn't take too long for Vanessa to reply as she grabbed the cold water bottle sitting across the table, tossing it to Monty who catched it with very fast cat-like reflexes. He immediately twisted the bottle open and let a cool rush of hydrogen down his throat, just to cool off the muscular Monty right off.

"Man, that's what I need..." Monty smirked again before replying, "Man, this tanktop's getting me a little stuffy. Is it cool if I take it off?"

"Y-y-yeah. You can totally do that and more. Rawr." Vanessa smirked with a nod, basically drooling a little from the arousingly hot display.

Getting Vanessa's approval much to his delight, Monty wasted no time lifting up his tanktop and throwing it right away, forcing Vanessa to gaze and admire at the very first thing that saw her own blue eyes. It was the sight of Monty's shredded six-pack abs gleaming through the gym's light that made Vanessa sweat so much that it was dripping down her black sports bra. What really made her aroused was the way his entire abs became glazed with a hot ounce of sweat mixed along with the cologne that he was wearing. Never once she found an image that was way more hot and desirable than Monty was right now.

Right after he stood up from the bench, he decided to go to the full-body mirror and admire himself, much to Vanessa's desirable delight. Smiling with the slyest smirk he could ever come up with, Monty said with a chuckle, "Let me tell ya something, you think I'm much hotter than that John Cena guy you see on TV?"

"John who?" Vanessa smirked back, "You're the only hottie I see here…" She said, basically walking up behind him and reaching around to the point where she literally started running her hands up and down his abdomen. She then whispered right to Monty's ear, "Then again… maybe I'm the hottest one here."

That tone of voice seduced Monty long enough to face Vanessa one-on-one as she flipped her hair aside in order to let him gaze down Vanessa's sweaty top onto her entire cleavage.

"Oooh, is that so?" Monty raised his eyebrow playfully, "Well, I can't argue with that. I mean, the way you've been running and 'bouncing' from that treadmill nonstop totally got my heart going..."

"Mmmmm, you like it when I "bounce," do you?" Vanessa smirked seductively with a whisper, "Maybe you should have me do a different kind of 'bounce'?"

What followed up after that was the brunette getting up on her tiptoes and locking lips with him right away, wrapping her arms around Monty's neck like a boa constrictor. Greeted by the smell of her rose-scented perfume all around her, Monty replied with a musky whisper, "Only if you want to…"

It was right for Monty to return the favor right away with a kiss of his own. However, the tender kiss that both Monty and Vanessa soon turned passionate once Monty cocked his head to the side to deepen his long tongue inside her mouth. The feeling made Vanessa moan in pleasure, being turned on by the hot wet tongue kiss that Monty gave her. He soon wrapped his arms around Vanessa's waist in hopes that she wouldn't slip out of him just in case she tried to fall. Safe to say that it was working like gangbusters. The makeout session between both Monty and Vanessa soon heated up once Monty's hands reached down to her curvaceous hips, surprising her with a spank and a grab that literally aroused her even more.

"Oh, Monty! Yes!" Vanessa yelped with a moan.

"Yes, that's right… moan for me…" whispered the young Monogram as kept on eyeing that tight cleavage, which were held in support thanks to her black sports bra.

Vanessa obliged by taking off her supportive bra, therefore leaving her big supple melons revealed in front of a sex-crazed Monty. He became immediately hypnotized by the sight of her 34 EE breasts teasing him seductively in excellent return.

He instantly went on the attack as Monty's long eel-like tongue surpised her right tit with a long playful suck. And he instantly followed it up with a teasing lick in order to get her nipple erect and firm as he could possibly get. Vanessa cooed with a gleeful tone knowing how much Monty's entire tongue grew steaming hot around her chest. Oh, how it turned her on even more when he decided to go for her other breast, therefore arousing Vanessa more to the point where she hung onto Monty's entire hair and moaned her heart out.

"Yessss... Monty…" The brunette hissed before insisting, "I want you to take me. On this bench."

"You want me on top or bottom?" Monty whispered again. Even his whisper sounded so sexy and seducing, Vanessa thought.

"Bottom." She answered, pushing her boyfriend playfully on the bench.

It wasn't long before Monty's bulging eyes got a good look at Vanessa's hands tugging all around her tight, skin-fitting gym shorts before pulling them down smooth and softly in caressing fashion. The sight immediately turned Monty on so much that he was now literally grasping his tightening bulge in pure arousal. A smile lit right through Vanessa's lips, knowing how much Monty was enjoying the sight of her striptease.

She was aroused herself that the vivacious brunette approached him with a bedroom-eyed gaze.  
She suddenly stopped Monty in her tracks and let his hand go from his latex-covered bulge, which made way for Vanessa to pin his forearms while at the same time latching onto his latex shorts. She then started to pull them down gently down to his well-built thighs, which forced the most glorious thing to emerge out of Monty close-up. Vanessa licked her lips to see Monty's massive hard-on hung and erect as she could ever witness firsthand. Heck, her eyes even bulged as a result from this impressive sight, which immediately hypnotized Vanessa to a certified T.

"Wow... we should really get to it." smirked the brunette as she salivated, eyeing down Monty's rod like a plate of donuts.

"Just the way I like it…" Monty whispered back.

He remained calm as ever while Vanessa decided to stroke his cock slowly up and down as a way to get her boyfriend even more hard as usual. The slim, yet curvy brunette's touch ended up making Monty's spine chill from the feeling of his fragile phallus. Soon, he became so hard enough that Vanessa immediately shoved her mouth down a good nine inches of his massive cock, relishing in its very smoky taste. She found herself bobbing her head slowly yet nicely, taking her sweet time to slather her tongue up around like a slimy milk snake. Vanessa felt his massive size thrust up closely to her gag ball, making her choke a little in the process knowing it was worth it for the brunette herself. She ended up doubling the pleasure by also using her hands to rub his boyfriend's scrotum quite nicely and softly in a massaging tone. This incredible feeling coming from his studded cock forced Monty's hips to spazz a little in pleasure not knowing which part of her was turning him on more, the feeling of her tongue and mouth slurping his phallus or the feeling of her pleasurable manicured hands gripping and stroking his balls in a nice tender pace. Either way, this amazing experience ended up making Monty leak out of the tip of his cock, which Vanessa managed to handle instantly by licking up the rest of his pre-cum that was leaking up there.

Once her mouth popped out of that phallic head, she looked up to Monty and replied with such seduction in her voice, "I'm gonna enjoy this…"

"Mmmm, show daddy what moves you got…" He whispered out to Vanessa.

And she was about to show him just that.

In an instant, she gently squatted down to a loud hiss feeling every part of his salivated ten inches plunge up her tightened pink pussy before putting her hips to good use. Vanessa's curvaceous hips went to work right away by gently swaying side to side like she was riding a mechanical bull being rode in slow motion. Monty smirked in full control as her curvaceous hips soon started to rock back and forth like a stripper, relishing in every single inch that was plunged deep down inside her. Her succulent sliding pink walls even managed to clinch together, which if course squeezed Monty's entire member out of pure pleasure, making Vanessa tighter than she was right now.

"Ohhhhh... oh shit, you're so tight... unnnh...!" Monty hissed between moans while thinking to himself,  _"Damn, why did Vanessa have to be so tight? This is amazing!"_

Vanessa immediately groaned in delight, bouncing both her hips and ample breasts widely to the best to her ability while continuing to take in every inch of Monty's shaft inside her. By now she was already feeling short of breath yet she continued to push herself due to the waves of pleasure flowing inside what was left of Vanessa's hot bodacious body. She could feel him getting longer and harder with each ride, getting close to the point where he was starting to pulsate violently around the head of his long hard cock.

_"Monty's... so big... I can't take it much longer... unnnh…!"_  The brunette thought as she moaned a bit loudly, yet orgasmically.

Before she could reach that early climax though, Monty ended up stopping the ride much to Vanessa's disappointment, only to him to whisper out to her, "No no, just hold it in for a little bit… I'm not done."

Vanessa definitely understood what Monty's intentions were right away. He obviously was not ready to undergo premature ejaculation as possible, which was reasonable enough for Vanessa since she figured her boyfriend wanted to make his climax the biggest he ever experienced. It wouldn't be long before Monty commanded her to switch sides, forcing Vanessa on the bottom of the bench with her legs crossed and her tight wet clit spreaded to the sight of Monty stroking his throbbing manmeat in order to keep himself hard. When he finally managed to get hard again, Monty proceeded to get close to her tight pink entrance by rubbing the tip of his cock all around her sweet pussy, ready to feel it's warm wet caverns juice up the rest of his ever-loving erection.

"Now it's my turn, Vanessa…" He whispered out to her.

Vanessa then smirked back with a whisper of her very own, "Your turn? Oh, Monty... you are soooo evil…"

"Glad to oblige..." He whispered once more before finally thrusting through with ease.

Vanessa instantly fought out a very loud moan as Monty proceeded to shift his hips repeatedly in a very pounding motion. It was a little bit hard, although not too much since he wanted her to relish every part of his hard ten inches once more. With every pressing thrust that came right before, Vanessa would latch onto Monty's searing flesh and press her nails even more tighter and tighter onto his back until he could feel a light jab poke through him. The pain didn't stop him though as it only motivated Monty to step up his speed and push through her tight clit even more faster, sending out a big shockwave of pleasure to Vanessa's tight ecstatic loins. It was another way for her to get Monty to go faster with all of his phallic thrustings going through her quite easily.

"Nnnnhhh... Monty... it's so good…" The brunette moaned again while trying to hold herself back. Vanessa tried to hold herself back attempted to delay her orgasm as long as she could, but the power and momentum coming from her boyfriend's hips made it oh-so impossible to do so.

He continued to press his hips over and over again until Vanessa finally felt a big explosion coming through her slit which forced a big wave of her juices to squirt all around Monty's moving hips in return. The warm incredible feeling was so wet for Monty that he even decided to use every single ounce of her love juices as lubrication for his studded cock. And that of course brought in even much more deeper penetrations coming from his erected pelvis. He moved in so deep that even more orgasmic waves was bursting out of Vanessa's juicy little clit, imagining in her mind how Monty was able to keep going with his pacing thrusts. Yet, Monty wondered himself how Vanessa was still able to still keep throwing orgasms despite reaching her climax. For some reason, she must've had the incredible sex drive of a pony in heat.

He soon got himself a break and pulled out of Vanessa, just so Monty could get a good luck at her everlasting pussy, which nearly overstayed its welcome due to Monty's overdriven phallus making her drip with every last drop. But as much as he wanted to stop, Monty couldn't help but please her some more, which luckily, was on both of their minds from this point.

"Okay... now bend over for me..." Monty said between breaths with his voice still enchanting Vanessa.

The brunette couldn't help but obey to him right away, groaning in pain but willingly bending over on the side of the bench with every part of her juices running down her inner thighs, much to Monty's sexual amusement.

"Just like this?" Vanessa said, turning her head to her smirking boyfriend.

"Oh fuck yeah, just like that..." Monty nodded out, basically feeling his hand all across her succulent hips and rubbing them softly, yet gently.

He managed to pet those hips for a little while before spanking and grabbing her ass just to get Vanessa going. She felt a moan break through her lips at the sensation of Monty's hand slapping her bulging ass cheeks at around 90 mph, giving out a bounce themselves just to please Monty even more. It was quite pleasing for Vanessa to see half of Monty's kinky side come into play, but however, it was to come to the home stretch once Monty saw a look at her tight harness around his eyes.

The sight was more than enough for the son of Major Monogram to approach Vanessa's ear and whisper with such devilish seduction, "Mmmmm, I bet you like a good ass-fucking right about now, huh?"

"Wait... say what now?" The goth-wearing brunette said raised her eyebrow, lost in a wave of ecstacy. It was obvious that she hadn't completely heard everything that Monty had said to her.

He managed to relax about it, replying to her with a smile, "Just relax, Vanessa... I'll show you."

Vanessa nodded immediately as she let out a deep breath and remained bent over long enough for Monty to position the head of his phallus into her snug hole, pushing it through with incredible feeling and precision. The feeling felt very sore for Vanessa, who clung onto the bench tightly once Monty pushed through her now-stretching hole without any trouble. He proceeded to rinse and repeat by shifting and thrusting his hard pounding pelvis gently just to imagine the feeling Vanessa was now in due to this position. And as much as it hurt for the beautiful brunette-haired babe, the pain subsided away fast enough for Vanessa, who right now continued to experience his bulging cock thrusting the holy hell out of her tight gaping asshole. She loved every second of it despite the pain, demanding more from her sexually-infested boyfriend.

"Ah… ahhh... Monty! Oh my God, yes! Keep going! Fu-" urged a moaning Vanessa, forcing him to keep going with his thrusts.

And he kept on going. Monty now proceeded to increase the speed of his hips while clinging onto her perfectly shaped asscheeks just for total control. Her ass proved once again to be a target for Monty's perfectly sculptured hands, which he used to spank the holy hell out of Vanessa's handprinted ass. The intense combination of his hands mixed with his penetrable cock proved to work well as it made Vanessa's curved apple bottom bulge out of incredible pleasure. It was the most tight, fuckable feeling that Monty had ever experienced in a long time. And it was about to get better for him as he experienced a gleam of pre-cum oozing out the head of his cock and teasing what was left of Vanessa's supple hole. It was clear from this indication that Vanessa was about to undergo a different kind of explosion that she could imagine. She found herself screaming loudly with full-blown lust, giving her no choice but to ride out the pain and pleasure Vanessa was experiencing from her rump.

And she saw it right away from Monty, who was now losing control with his endless thrustings shouting in tremendous glory, "Shit... Vanessa, I'm... unnnh... I'n gonna cum... aggggh...!"

All it took was one final thrust from Monty in order to finally make him explode, releasing every part of himself inside her to the brink. Vanessa felt his orgasm fill up inside her gaping ripe asshole until every part of his massive seed was dripping through her supple goodness. He kept his hips going, pushing both in and out in constantly until the rest of his cum was all drained out of his cock in return. And as a matter of fact, so was Monty, who immediately collapsed on top of an exhausted Vanessa, who right now was trying to reminisce what had occurred to her just now. And what occurred was the most hottest sex that Vanessa was gonna remember for quite a while, especially for a very long time. Monty definitely spoke up for his attractive brunette girlfriend, who spent their cuddling session smelling the strawberries that had graced Vanessa's flawless brunette hair.

Greeting her with yet another tender tongue kiss, Monty said with one last smirk, "Mmmmm, that was one hell of a workout you gave me..."

"You're... you're telling me... unh…" Vanessa chuckled as she shared the kiss back, physically spent more by that "workout" than the actual workout itself.

She found her own body shaking all over visibly to the point where she slid out of Monty's entire cock, forcing him and his member to go limp and rest on the bench.

With every part of his orgasmic mess dripping down her tight vaginal walls, Vanessa smirked with a smile, "We... we should go clean up."

"You go first, I'll meet you up in the shower." Monty said, insisting to her like a gentleman.

Vanessa immediately got the go-head and hobbled out of the exercise room, limping from the hard rough sex session that she was proud to have be involved in.

She had hoped to make it to the locker room in time, but once she immediately came close to getting there, Vanessa ended up running into a familiar face coming out of the locker room. To her shock, that familiar face proved to be none other than Perry The Platypus himself, better known to OWCA as Agent P. Shock spreaded right throughout his face, leaving him unable to react on what he just saw occur right about now in his eyes. Once he saw Agent P before her, all Vanessa could do at this point was reply with the largest gasp she could ever make.

"Oh, um, Agent P!" The brunette yelped, "I didn't know you were here…"

So far, there was silence breaking in throughout the hallway. Vanessa tried to come up with a quick excuse herself on why she was in a place like this so late in the night, but finally after only a minute full of silence between a breathless Perry and Vanessa, the statuesque brunette managed to come up with a good excuse while trying to cover herself the best that she ever could in front of Agent P.

"Y'know... I was in the neighborhood, and... thought this was Carl's place…" She muttered with a lie.

Even though she didn't understand platypus language well as she could, Perry scuttered out with a huge eye roll around his eyes, saying something like:

_"I'm gonna pretend I never saw you…"_

And it was that time that Perry immediately left the headquarters, unseeing what he had seen from a naked sex-ridden Vanessa. It was a good thing Agent P was still keeping this relationship between Monty and Vanessa secret. And deep down in Perry's mind, it was probably for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, I'm not gonna lie, but this felt great to finally get done after a very long-ass time and all. Hard to believe I hardly posted anything at all throughout the past month (thinker's block really sucks and all). Well, anyway, I managed to get this done, so what do you all hot Montessa shippers think of this awesome goodness you just witnessed in your eyes? Let me know in the comments, and I'll see if I can definitely do more of this awesome couple.
> 
> Until next time, peace out, my ever-lovin' gangstas!


End file.
